


Deed and not word is what matters

by Amelin_Nisa_Tales



Series: Shadowhunters Malec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelin_Nisa_Tales/pseuds/Amelin_Nisa_Tales
Summary: The Clave and the Downworld are enemies, fighting against each other for centuries, but witnessing the act of love  in the middle of a battle might change everything





	Deed and not word is what matters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is the short story i wanted to share. it's a standalone fic with no prequel or sequel. Just one scene from the AU Malec living in the world where their species are mortal enemies. So if you think if it's too short or incomplete or anything else then sorry ))) leave the comments if you'd like me to change anything and i would try to comply:) 
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my native language, sorry in advance for ant grammatical errors!  
> And I don't own any characters, although i wish i did come up with such brilliant people(well not really but...) and world!

The battle raging in the NYI was going on its 3rd hour. Everyone felt exhausted, but kept fighting nevertheless. Carefully both Alec and Magnus were looking after each other, to make sure the other was alright. Alec wanted nothing more than fighting alongside Magnus, to be close to him and cover him. Yes, Magnus was one of the most powerful warlocks existing, but Alec still was worried as hell for him. It was very hard for him to keep indifferent face of a soldier, masking his worry for all of the Downworlders that became his friends. Luke, Maia, Raphael, Catarina, Simon… and especially Magnus.

 No one knew that the Lightwood siblings and the Fairchild girl had a strong brotherly bond with the Leaders of the Downworld, along with several other Downworlders. And not only brotherly. Everyone around had no idea that the Head of the NYI and the High Warlock of Brooklyn were lovers. Playing indifference on the outside, deep inside they were ready to give their lives for each other.

Alec wished that he could love openly the man who changed his life so much, brought bright colours and emotions into his dull, grey world. They were trying their best to build an Alliance between the Clave and the Downworld, all the while keeping strict business behaviour, to protect each other. They knew what drastic consequences would come from truth being revealed.

With the swift motion of his wrist, Alec has sent a werewolf that was attacking him into unconsciousness. He tried his best to just incapacitate attackers without actually killing them. At the corner of his vision he saw Magnus doing exactly the same with Shadowhunters that were trying their best to kill him. So the battle was going in the same way for three hours now. Knocking down another Downworlder, the sight of his mother caught Alec’s eyes. She was holding a long dagger in her hand, clearly targeting someone. When young Nephilim realised who her target was, his heart froze. Not having any time to prevent Maryse from throwing the dagger, Alec did the only thing left. He ran as fast as he could in the direction of the targeted man and shouted

-Magnus, watch out!

Hearing someone calling his name, Magnus spun around on the spot and had no time to react to what happened. He saw his worst fear come true as if in slow motion. Alec was running towards him with wide terror filled hazel eyes, shouting for his attention. The next second, his young Nephilim was jumping in his direction, shielding older man from something Magnus couldn’t see. An agonised cry that left Alec’s lips mingled with the terrified and pained half-sobbed scream from wide eyed Maryse Lightwood. Feeling the weight of the limp, shivering body of his beloved when Alec started to fall in front of him, Magnus fell to his knees, lowering Alec to the ground. Instantly all of their Gang were rushing to the fallen man’s side, shielding both him and Magnus from attackers.

-No, no, no, no! Alexander! – Warlock’s voice cracks at the name of young man. Fear and worry clouded Magnus’s senses and with an infuriated scream, a wave of magic exploded from his hands. The blue fire blasted the wards around them and the Gang, as they became the target for both sides. Unable to hold wards and at the same time heal Alec, Magnus shouted

-Cat, the wards! – nodding, Catarina raised one of her hands to cast the spell, her other hand stretched out towards Rafael. Without a moment of hesitation, vampire rushed to her side, clasping tightly on her hand and sharing his strength with her.

 Trusting his friends with protection, Magnus focused all of his attention on ashen Head of the NYI. The angelic dagger was embodied deeply in the flesh, the sharp silver tip of it sticking at Alec’s back. Maryse’s aim was perfect when she threw the weapon towards Magnus’s heart. The fact that Alec was taller than Magnus literally saved his life. Well, not quite saved, just haven’t killed the young man instantly is the better description. Because checking the extent of the injury, Magnus’s breath hitched. The dagger came too close to Alec’s heart, scratching it just barely, but still enough to kill. Alec… his dearest Alexander was dying in his arms. Tears welled Warlock’s eyes at the realisation that he is inches away from losing the centre of his universe.

-You stupid, stupid Nephilim! What have you done?! – he whispered. Eyes filled with determination, Magnus’s hands hovered over Alec’s torso and he began to pour all of his magic into the wound, trying to repair literally bleeding heart of his lover. It was more logical for Cat to be the one healing Alec, as she was better healer than Magnus, but Magnus was more powerful between two of them. They will have more chances of saving Alec if Magnus will do this. He closed his eyes in concentration, tears falling down his face. In the meantime, Alec had his gaze locked on the beautiful face of his beloved with glistening droplets falling down soft cheeks.

-H-hey…. Mags– Alec croaked weakly, lifting his hand to brush the stray tear falling from Magnus’s closed eyelids. Golden cat-eyes shot open

-Shhhhh, stay still my dear angel – older man said in a trembling voice.

-Do-n’t…. cry, love – young Shadowhunter whispered soothingly. A sob escaped Magnus’s lips as he leant into the touch, trying his best not to fall apart and contain screams and sobs threatening to consume him if he’ll lose focus. Whatever he tried was not enough to repair the damage and Alec’s heart gave one last weak thump and went silent. The hand, pressed to Magnus’s face, fell limply beside him. From behind, Magnus heard Jace howl in pain. A devastated roar erupted from Magnus’s chest, magic bursting with new force and cat-eyes glowing

-Don’t you dare to leave me, Alec! You are not dying on me! – Magnus growled through gritted teeth, as it became too hard to keep upright with the amount of magic he was pouring down into the still body. Everything around started to shake, chandeliers clanging, walls cracking. Even the battle came to an abrupt stop at the waves of energy radiating from the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Chanting lowly the incantation, Magnus started to sway a little, his vision became blurry at the exhaustion. Seeing him struggle to stay upright, Isabel rushed to his side, reaching a hand towards him

-Here! Take it! Take everything you need! – she said assuredly. Magnus focused his gaze on her, uncertainty clear in his eyes. Izzy gave him an encouraging nod and he clasped her hand tightly, taking all the energy he needed to reactivate the heart.

 In several minutes, when all the wounds were repaired, Magnus stopped chanting, holding his breath. It felt as if the whole world stopped in anticipation. Everyone around were silent, waiting for a miracle to happen.

 _Thump-thump…._ _Thump-thump…._ _Thump-thump…._

A relieved sob rushed from Magnus’s lips at that sound, it was his favourite melody in the whole wide world. Tears started to stream from his eyes as he smiled weakly at the sight of pale lavender lids flutter and beautiful confused hazel orbs looking up at him.

-You are safe, my love. Rest now, my dear little angel… - Magnus whispered before a black abyss of unconsciousness consumed him and he fell beside his beloved.

The sight of the Nephilim sacrificing his life for the Downworlder and the latter exhausting all of his energy and magic till the last drop to bring him back was a turning point and the beginning of the new chapter in the Shadow World History.


End file.
